Når Dine Øjne de Smiler
by MajesticalNarwhal
Summary: Mathias was born mute and communicates using sign language and body language. When he meets introverted Berwald, the two of them are thrust into a beautiful relationship that neither of them expected. DenSu with implied NorBel. Warning for smut that isn't really smut and a ridiculous amount of fluff.


**A/N: So today was my twentieth birthday (am I too old for this fandom yet?) and I decided to write some DenSu fluff as a gift to myself. Seriously, there's not enough DenSu fluff in the world! Also, for those of you who follow Nordic House, I'm not dead! Life has just been weird right now and I'll have a chapter up soon. Warning for smut that's not really smut and a ridiculous amount of fluff. FLUFF EVERYWHERE! **

**The title of the fic is in Danish and it (loosely) translates to 'when your eyes smile.' I got it from the song 'Når Dine Øjne de Smiler' by Sofia and the Sugarcubes, though the fic doesn't follow the song at all. But yeah, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

**-Christy**

* * *

Når Dine Øjne de Smiler

"C'mon stupid, we're gonna be late!" Lukas snapped. He was standing at the doorway of his friend Berwald's apartment. The two had been friends ever since high school and lived in the same apartment complex, though on different floors. This led to Lukas pestering Berwald quite a bit, especially about his lack of social life (then again, it's not like Lukas was really one to talk since he didn't have many friends himself). Berwald really didn't have much of a choice but to accept it since Lukas was one of his only friends and the only one he talked to on a regular basis.

"Remind me again why you, of all people, are dragging me to a bar?" Berwald asked, meeting his friend by the door. He locked his apartment and they headed out to the street.

"Because two of my friends are playing a show there and I keep telling you that you need to get out more."

"Who are these friends again?"

"The first one is Bella, she was one of my exes in college but we're just friends now. She's a bit of a dork, but she's really funny and quite a sweetheart. The other one is Mathias, who I met through Bella. He's pretty cool, but I just have to warn you, he's mute."

"Mute?"

"It means he can't talk, dumbass."

"I know what mute means. But what happened to make him mute?"

"No one's really sure, he was born with defective vocal chords and had to get them surgically removed when he was a baby. He mainly communicates by using sign language, so it's a good thing you took that ASL course a couple years ago."

"Wow. I don't have to sign back to him, do I?"

"No, he can hear just fine. Nothing else about him is impaired except for his voice, or lack thereof. Despite that, he's probably the most enthusiastic dork I know and is a lot of fun to be around."

A few minutes later, Lukas and Berwald made it to the bar where Lukas' friends were performing. It looked like a typical bar, except for the raised platform on the right side of the building that was made up to look like a stage. A microphone and an electric guitar were already set up on said platform. The friends ordered some drinks for themselves and took their seats fairly close to the stage. Just then, the lights dimmed except for the ones shining on the stage and two people stepped out. One was a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with a red ribbon tied in it and a yellow dress, and the other was a boy with spiky dirty-blonde hair, a red button-up, black jeans, and an enormous smile that took over the lower half of his face.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman!" The girl announced into the microphone as the boy sat down in a chair next to the guitar. "I'm Bella van Rijn, this is my friend-slash-accompanist Mathias Køhler, and together we are known as Starshine. Our first song for you all tonight is one that we wrote together called "Take This On". I personally love this song and I hope that you do so, so please enjoy!"

After the introduction, Mathias started playing the first few chords to the song and within seconds Bella was singing along to the melody. Throughout the performance, Berwald's eyes kept gravitating towards Mathias, almost as if Bella wasn't even on the stage. Sure, he couldn't deny that Bella was a fantastic singer, but seeing the mute so focused on the music yet still smiling was enthralling to Berwald. It helped that he was easy on the eyes as well. Mathias' dexterous fingers quickly moved up and down the neck of the guitar, fingers that had no doubt been trained by years of signing, and it was then that Berwald realized he was staring and that if Mathias were to look up he'd probably be creeped out. About halfway through their set, Bella decided to change things up a bit.

"Now we're gonna perform some of our songs that aren't in English. I'm originally from Flanders, which is in Belgium, so I frequently write songs in my native Dutch. Mathias here is originally from Denmark, so he'll sometimes write songs in Danish and asks me to sing them for him. Between the two of us, we wind up with many non-English songs. We'll start off with a Danish song just for the hell of it. This one's called Tænker på Dig, which translates to Thinking of You," Bella announced.

'_Wait, he's Danish?_' Berwald thought, having stopped listening to Bella after she revealed that little bit of information. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit his head against the table. Well that was just fantastic, how the hell was he supposed to know that the guy that he'd been practically _ogling _for the past hour was of a nationality that he as a self-respecting Swede wasn't supposed to like? Then again, they were in America, where stuff like that didn't matter that much. He also didn't want to judge the poor guy before they properly met.

"Y'know, for someone who isn't Scandinavian, her accent isn't half bad," Lukas commented, pretending to be oblivious to Berwald's discomfort, but secretly enjoying it.

"Shut up," Berwald mumbled, glaring at his friend.

"Don't be a twat Ber. Is Mathias' being Danish that big of a deal?"

"No, I just wish you'd told me that earlier so I wouldn't be surprised."

"If I told you, you would've judged him harshly right away. I wanted to make sure you judged him based on his personality, not his nationality."

Another hour and a half later, the show ended and the two performers went over to the table where Lukas and Berwald sat. Despite his earlier worries, Berwald found himself thinking that Mathias was even more attractive up close. He then noticed that the Dane had a thin scar running down the length of his neck and that he didn't have an Adam's apple. Lukas and Bella were talking amongst themselves and Mathias was looking between the two of them, listening intently with that same smile on his face. Berwald was so distracted by the sight in front of him that he didn't notice when Bella said something about him.

"So Luke, who's this gorgeous specimen of a man you brought here today?" Bella asked, winking at Berwald. Lukas elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Oh, uh, I'm Berwald," he said, looking over at Bella, "Nice to meet you."

"Don't bother flirting with him, he's gay," Lukas said before Bella could say anything.

"Well damn. Why are like all of my male friends gay, I mean really? I must be some sort of gay guy magnet, which is cool up until I wanna date one of them and then it gets annoying. Seriously Lukas, you're pretty much the only male friend I have whose straight," Bella ranted. A light bulb went off in Berwald's head after she said that. It didn't take a genius to figure that if Lukas was her only straight male friend, then that must mean…

"Thanks, I'm flattered. Mathias are you still listening? I want you to meet my friend Berwald."

Mathias looked over at the intimidating man directly across from him. _Hello_, he signed, _I'm Mathias. It's nice to meet you_.

"Um, hi," Berwald awkwardly replied. Despite learning ASL, he'd never actually had a conversation with someone who really needed it.

_I saw you during the show. Did you enjoy it?_

"Yeah, I did. You're really talented."

_Thank you._

"Your welcome. How long have you been playing guitar?"

_I've been playing ever since I was around nine years old. Learning guitar made me more aware of the movement of my fingers, which made me a better signer. It was a hobby up until I met Bella and the rest is history._

"So is this considered your career?"

_I guess you could say that. Bella and I have been playing bars for a while, but not much has come of it. Until our career takes off, I work part time at the Goodwill ten minutes from here, since they're the only company that I know of around here that actively hires disabled people, although I hate referring to myself as such. Turns out it's really difficult to get a job if you can't talk._

"I can imagine. I hope this works out for you."

_Me too, you have no idea. I would love for us to be known outside of the bar scene._

"You really should be. You and Bella make a great duo. You guys have never…?"

_Oh no, no, no. She's like a sister to me and besides, I'm gayer than a rainbow. At least, that's what Bella says._

"Good to know."

_Yeah. Say, do you want to get together some time without our wingmen and get to know each other better? I think I'm starting to like you… I'm sorry, how do you spell your name again?_

"B-e-r-w-a-l-d. Though you can just call me Ber, b-e-r, if Berwald is too hard for you to sign."

_And you can call me Mat, everyone else does. Anyway, how about I give you my number so you can text me sometime, okay?_

"That sounds great." The two traded phones and put each other's numbers into their contacts. "What days are you usually free?"

_Well that depends on my work schedule, but I'm usually off three days a week. The one day I can't go out on are Saturdays since those are the days I perform. I'm free this upcoming Thursday, though._

"Thursday it is then."

Meanwhile, Bella and Lukas had ended their conversation several minutes ago and were listening in on the ongoing conversation between Mathias and Berwald. Bella gave Lukas a look that said 'I told you so' and Lukas just rolled his eyes at her. Soon after, the four of them were getting ready to leave and were saying their good-byes.

"It was really nice to meet you, Mat," Berwald said.

Mathias smiled even bigger than before and signed, _it was nice to meet you too. I'm looking forward to spending more time with you._

"I'll see you Thursday then."

_Of course, see you then, Ber!_

The two then went their separate ways, each man thinking about the other on their way home. Mathias was happy that Berwald treated him like a human being and not like a charity case. The fact that he knew ASL was also convenient, since signing was a lot faster than writing down what he wanted to say all the time. Berwald had found Mathias' enthusiasm contagious and couldn't get that beautiful smile out of his head. He had no idea just how much that mute Dane would change his life.

"I think that went well," Bella said. She and Lukas had stayed behind at the bar, both wearing matching looks of smugness. "Fifty bucks say they become a couple six months from now."

"Don't be too presumptuous, Bel. I'd give them at least a year," Lukas replied.

"Shake on it?" The two shook hands firmly. "Just you wait Lukas, fifty bucks will be mine."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, this is the start of something wonderful."

* * *

A few months after meeting, Mathias invited Berwald to one of his and Bella's rehearsals. He was starting to feel very comfortable around the once-intimidating Swede, comfortable enough to allow him to witness a very personal and sacred process, reserved for best friends and significant others. The rehearsals took place at Bella's apartment, which was on the other end of town. Berwald was told sit back and enjoy the music while Mathias and Bella rehearsed.

"Alright, we're all ready. What song do you wanna work on first, Mat?" Bella asked. The mute reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "A new song?"

_Yeah, I wanted to try it out, if you don't mind,_ Mathias signed.

"No, I don't mind at all." Bella studied it for a few minutes and said, "Wow, this is really pretty. I guess we can just work on this today and throw it in our set-list if we can get it down."

_Great! Let do it then._

With that, the pair got to work on the song, with Mathias experimenting with chord progressions and Bella singing some of the lines to try and find a good melody. Berwald couldn't help but notice the two seemed to be on the same wavelength musically most of the time and that they didn't need words to communicate while they were working. Mathias didn't even sign, all he did was nod or shake his head to determine if something sounded good or not. After a few hours, they had pretty much finished the song and Bella wanted to perform it in full just to see if it would fit into their set-list.

Bella started to sing, "_Tell me without words how you feel/'Cause it's gettin' hard to tell false from real/Show me without sight what you see/ Behind closed eyes do you think of me?_"

Berwald looked over at Mathias and locked eyes with him. He could feel the question in the Dane's stare, _do you think of me, do you like me_? It was then that Berwald understood; Mathias had written this song for him.

"_And it hurts not to tell you/ these words locked in my heart/they're not in any language/they're just a part/a part of me/that I want to give to you/it's all I have/since words just won't do/if I could touch you for a second/maybe then you'd understand/what I've been trying to tell you/all you gotta do is reach out your hand._"

Berwald was so tempted to hold his hand out towards Mathias right then to convey that he heard the message loud and clear, but both of Mathias' hands were occupied by the guitar, so he figured that he'd wait until the song was over. Before long, the song had reached the bridge.

"_Every thought I have can be linked to you/I wonder if you're thinking the same things about me too/I wish I could read your mind/'cause I'd love to see your thoughts/I'm sure they'll be fascinating/since you don't say much at all/I don't mind/it's just what you do/even if you never speak/I love you._"

It was a long forty-five seconds until the song ended. After the last chord was strummed and the note was still hanging in there air, Berwald walked over to the duo and swiftly kissed Mathias. It was a short kiss, but it still took their breath away.

"I love you too," Berwald whispered. Mathias' eyes widened and so did his smile. Bella held her hand over her mouth, trying not to squeal.

_I was so worried, I didn't know if you were going to say it or not_, Mathias signed, _I'm so glad you did though. Can I start calling you my boyfriend now?_

"Yes, of course."

"Um, I gotta go to…the bathroom. I'll be back," Bella said awkwardly, though she was convinced neither of them was listening. She quickly made her way out of the room, sending off a quick text to Lukas saying that he owed her fifty dollars.

_This is the best day of my life! _Mathias signed, his hands shaking from excitement.

Berwald chuckled, "I've never seen anyone sign as enthusiastically as you."

_I'm flattered. And I'll continue to sign enthusiastically now that we're together. I still can't believe that you want to be with me. Many guys leave me or don't want to get involved with me because me being mute makes me high maintenance apparently. They get tired of me and my signing._

"You're not high maintenance and I'll never get tired of you or your signing. They probably just didn't want to learn sign language."

_Maybe, I'll never know. But I don't even care because I have you and I swear you're the best thing to happen to me for a long time. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Wow, that was really cheesy. Next I'll be vomiting rainbows._

"Mat, you're such a dork." Berwald allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his lips.

_Why thank you. By the way, you should smile more, it's hot._

"Really?"

_Have I lied to you yet?_ Mathias didn't wait for Berwald to answer before leaning in and brushing his lips against the others'. _God, I love you so much._

Their eyes locked again for a split second, Mathias' blue meeting Berwald's green, before kissing again, this time for longer and with more vigor. Mathias led the kiss, being the more outwardly enthusiastic of the two, and it wasn't long before he was tapping his tongue on Berwald's lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. It was when their tongues twisted and sparred against each other that Mathias realized something. He didn't want the new song to be in the set-list. He didn't want anybody else hearing it. That song was for him and Berwald alone.

It was their 'song'.

* * *

Before either Mathias or Berwald knew it, it was their six-month anniversary. After having dinner (and being served by a waitress who was just a little bit too curious about their relationship), they went back to Berwald's apartment to end their night.

_You ready for your surprise now, babe?_ Mathias signed. He had a few drinks at dinner and when he drank he got flirty, which Berwald learned the hard way. He didn't even know it was possible to sign flirtatiously.

"Of course," Berwald replied, resisting the urge to smirk. The 'surprise' that Mathias had alluded to wasn't really a surprise. They'd actually been planning it for weeks, but Mathias wanted to pretend that it was a surprise to make it seem more romantic and Berwald really had no choice but to play along.

Mathias grabbed Berwald by the wrist and dragged him to the bedroom that they were both familiar with. The mute had stayed over Berwald's apartment many times, he was practically living there. Technically he still lived with Bella at her apartment, but his stuff had slowly but surely started to make its way from Bella's apartment to Berwald's. Whenever Mathias stayed over, they slept in the same bed and some nights they would fool around with each other, but they'd never gotten past some not-so-innocent touching (courtesy of Mathias, since Berwald would never have the courage to initiate that kind of thing himself). Tonight, they were planning on changing that.

After some heavy making out, clothes started to shed and Berwald's nerves kicked in. He forced himself to take a deep breath and remember what Mathias had told him the week prior. _It's just sex, don't psyche yourself out. It doesn't matter if it's good, bad, or mediocre as long as I'm with you. I'm not going to break up with you over shitty sex, I promise._ He pulled himself together, he could do this.

Once they were both bare, they took a moment to admire each other and Berwald leaned down to kiss the scar on Mathias' neck. Normally Mathias wouldn't let anyone touch his scar, not because he was embarrassed of it or anything, but because whenever someone would touch it, they would immediately say how sorry they were for him. But with Berwald, it was different. The Swede never pitied him, he accepted him. He loved him with his lack of voice, not despite it.

After the obligatory preparation was taken care of, they were finally connected, as close as two human beings could ever be to each other. It didn't take long for them to get a rhythm going, which was when it dawned on Berwald that this had to be the quietest sex he had ever had in his life. He kind of figured it would be that way, since he'd never been loud in bed and Mathias physically couldn't make any noise other than his heavy breathing. They had other ways of communicating, ways that they'd planned weeks in advance. If the back of Berwald's neck was grabbed harshly, that meant stop, if his back was rubbed, that meant keep doing what you're doing, if his upper arms were squeezed, that meant faster and if his shoulders were pushed against, that meant slower. Not to mention that Mathias could easily communicate anything he wanted to say with his eyes. Over the past few months, Berwald had gotten good at reading the Dane's more subtle facial expressions and could almost always tell what he was thinking. And at that moment, with his lover's blue eyes clouded by lust, he knew that he was doing something right, that Mathias was aroused and enjoying what he was doing.

Soon the pace started to pick up dramatically, their breathing more ragged and their movements more frantic. This was the part that Mathias loved the most, when he would cling onto his partner for dear life and keep himself on the brink of exploding for just a _few more seconds._ He felt his fingernails starting to dig into Berwald's skin, but he figured that it was fine since he had just received a dark bite mark on his collarbone, one that was sure to leave a bruise. They were both rapidly reaching their end, just a little bit longer. Just before he was about to hit his climax, Berwald put his lips to Mathias' ear and whispered, "you're perfect." Mathias' climax soon followed. He then put his hand on the back of Berwald's head and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss.

They lied together in silence for a few minutes afterward, waiting for their heartbeats to slow to a normal rate. After a while, Mathias rolled over towards Berwald and got his attention.

_You did great. I told you that you didn't have to worry, _Mathias signed, his smile showing his exhaustion.

"Thank you," Berwald replied, too tired to say more than that.

_No, I should thank you for being so wonderful to me. Speaking of which, you told me I was perfect when you came. What did you mean by that?_

"Exactly what I said. Others may see you as defective or damaged goods, but I don't see that. You being mute doesn't change that you're absolutely perfect in my eyes."

_Oh man, I don't even know how to respond to that. Thank you, I guess. Anyway, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. I've been undressing you with my eyes for the past two months and wondering how good you'd be in bed. I have a feeling that the longer we stay together, the more 'fun' we'll have, if you know what I mean._

"You're a pervert, Mat."

_Hey, you can't say that after we just had sex! That doesn't make any sense._

"I don't care."

Mathias just rolled his eyes and grabbed Berwald's hand. He started tracing lines on the palm that Berwald though were just random at first, but he soon processed that Mathias was spelling something out.

_Jeg. Elsker. Dig._

He wrote 'I love you' in Danish.

A small smile made itself present on Berwald's face as he lifted Mathias' chin up and kissed him. He didn't need to say the words back since Mathias heard the message loud and clear. _I love you too._

* * *

A year and a half passed and a lot had changed for the quiet couple. Mathias had officially moved into Berwald's apartment on their one year anniversary. Starshine was getting more popular by the day, they weren't that well known outside of moderately popular indie circles, but they liked it that way. Because of how busy he got, Mathias stopped working at Goodwill and focused on the band full time. Mathias and Berwald had even talked about marriage once or twice, but never went forward with anything because of how much attention Starshine was getting.

Berwald awoke on the morning of his and Mathias' two year anniversary with empty space next to him on the bed. He frowned, wondering where Mathias could have possibly gone when his phone buzzed, indicating a text message. He had gotten a text from the mute reading: _good morning Ber, happy anniversary! Go down to my former place of employment for a surprise. And no asking me what it is, then it won't be as fun. When you get there, ask the white haired Russian 'where can I get a suit of armor?' _ Berwald wondered what surprise Mathias could have at Goodwill (and it was actually a surprise this time), but he figured that Mathias had a plan and he'd figure it out in due time.

When Berwald arrived at the thrift shop, he immediately spotted the white haired Russian organizing one of the racks. He recognized her not only because she was the oldest worker there, but because she had taken a liking to Mathias and demanded that he introduce her to Berwald.

"Hello Anya, where can I get a suit of armor?" Berwald asked awkwardly, not entirely sure why he had to ask her that specific question.

"At an armory, dear," Anya replied, her thick Russian accent permeating her words, "Mathias told me to give this to you, but don't open it yet." She handed him a folded up piece of paper.

"Uh, thank you."

"Not a problem. Your boyfriend's a clever one isn't he?"

"I still don't know what's going on."

"You're not supposed to."

Before Berwald could reply, he felt his phone buzz again. He excused himself and checked his phone. The new text read: _Next, go to the restaurant of our first date and ask the overly friendly waitress 'do you have a spare chicken?'_

A few minutes later, Berwald found himself at the restaurant Mathias had mentioned and looked for a young girl with long brown hair and a cheery disposition. After about a minute, the waitress in question walked up to Berwald and asked, "May I help you?"

"Actually you can, Liz. Do you have a spare chicken?" Berwald asked.

"No I don't, thanks for asking. Anyway, here's your paper. I wish I could chat more, but it's swamped today. All I'll say is I wish you and Mathias the best and that you're still a ridiculously adorable couple," Elizabeta replied, speaking so quickly that she didn't stop to take a breath until she stopped talking. She handed Berwald another piece of folded up paper and walked away. Berwald checked his phone and sure enough, he got another text, this one saying: _Next, go to my band mate's favorite flower shop and ask her 'where do the tulips grow?'_

Five minutes later, Berwald walked into the flower shop where Bella used to work and sometimes volunteers at when she's free. Bella was in front of a display case arranging the flowers to her liking.

"Hey Bella, where do the tulips grow?" Berwald asked.

"The Netherlands, obviously. Seriously, I don't know why Mat had you ask me that question," Bella replied, standing up, turning towards the Swede and handing him a folded up piece of paper, "Here's your paper. Say, do you have any idea why Mathias is having you run around town collecting papers?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. This has got to be one of the weirder things Mat's had me do. Why, do you know?"

"I'm not saying, I was just wondering if you'd guessed it yet. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. These flowers won't arrange themselves."

Berwald promptly left the store and saw the final text, which read: _Finally, go to the bar where we first met and ask the man outside 'do you believe in love?'_ Berwald sighed, glad that the fetch quest was almost over. He soon showed up by the bar and saw Lukas leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Do you believe in love?" Berwald asked.

"I can't believe I have to say this, but yes I do," Lukas replied, handing over the last piece of paper. "Mat told me to tell you to go behind the stage and open all the papers then." Berwald nodded and headed in the bar. Once he was behind the stage, he started opening up the papers one by one. The first said _you_, the next said _will_, the next one said _me_, and the final one said _marry_. It didn't take a genius to put the words in the correct order.

"Will you marry me?" Berwald said out loud, hoping that that's what Mathias wanted him to do. A second later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around the see Mathias kneeling on one knee with an open ring box in his hands. There was a single gold band inside the box, shining brightly in the dim lights of the bar. The Dane looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," Berwald answered. He swore he had never seen Mathias smile that wide in the years that he'd known him. He stood up and tackle-hugged Berwald, almost knocking him over in the process. Berwald allowed himself to smile, really smile, and hugged Mathias back. After a few moments, Mathias pulled away and put the ring on Berwald's proper finger.

_I'm so happy you said yes!_ Mathias signed, more enthusiastically than he ever had before, _Oh and don't worry, I have my own ring in my pocket so you don't have to buy me one._

"Why would I not say yes? You already live with me and we've been dating for two years. That proposal was certainly unique, though I wouldn't expect any less of you, but what was the deal with the questions I had to ask everyone?"

_Oh that? That was to throw you off. I wanted you to think that the questions were some kind of clue to what was on the paper when really they were just irrelevant and silly._

"Fair enough. So does that mean Anya, Liz, Bella, and Lukas already know you were proposing to me?"

_Yes, I've been planning this for the past week and a half with them. Now I just have to tell them that you said yes. And invite them to the wedding, of course. It's only fair._

"God Mat, your level of dorkiness never ceases to amaze me."

_You love it._

"I know."

Mathias wrapped his arms around Berwald's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. They stayed that way for quite a while, separating only long enough for Berwald to say, "I love you, Mathias".

If the look in the mute's eyes was any indication, he said it right back.

* * *

A year and three months after the proposal, Mathias and Berwald had a small, simple wedding, only inviting family and close friends. It all went off without a hitch, even though Lukas had to say Mathias' vows on behalf of him while he signed and subsequently complained about the things Mathias had him say. It was also there that Lukas and Bella decided that, as the two who brought Mathias and Berwald together, that maybe they should try going out with each other again. Everyone agreed that it was about time. Mathias also made sure that the wedding night was one to be remembered, whether Berwald liked it or not (but as it turns out, Berwald did wind up liking it a lot).

Five wedding anniversaries later, the two of them were still going strong. Mathias and Bella had discontinued Starshine, seeing as how it reached its peak two years prior and was on a steady decline in popularity and quality of songs. This gave the mute more time to spend on other hobbies and with Berwald. Recently, the two of them had upgraded from Berwald's old, cheap apartment to a slightly bigger, slightly fancier apartment closer to where Bella and Lukas lived, Lukas having moved in with her a year ago.

"Hey Mat, what do you want for dinner?" Berwald asked on an ordinary Wednesday night.

_Well, I've been craving Swedish meatballs lately_, Mathias signed, winking at his husband who just sighed.

"Will you ever not be a pervert?"

_Nope, but you still love it, don't deny._

And try as he might, Berwald couldn't deny it. He loved everything about Mathias and the Dane's smiling eyes told him that Mathias loved him just as much. Even after all these years.

* * *

_Når dine øjne de smiler_

_Tror jeg de smiler til mig_

_Når dine øjne de smiler_

_Håber jeg du smiler til mig_


End file.
